


Family Night at the Gilberts'

by Traxits



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon intrudes on one more family night, this time dressed in Jeremy's clothing, hair still wet from a shower he'd shared with a certain teen in the household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Night at the Gilberts'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/gifts).



Jeremy had left the window open for him. It was getting to be a habit, one that Damon wasn't entirely certain that he approved of. He hoisted himself through, glancing across the room to where Jeremy was sitting at his desk. His fingers were click-clicking across the keyboard, most likely working on something for school. Damon slipped across the room as quietly and quickly as he could, until he was standing directly behind Jeremy.

The kid was sensitive, because Damon had hardly stopped moving before he could hear Jeremy's heart skip a beat. A grin crossed Damon's lips, and he reached out, lightly wrapping his hand over the back of Jeremy's neck. Of all the idiotic responses, Jeremy seemed to actually melt into the touch, and he didn't even look, just reached back and stroked a finger up Damon's wrist.

Damon licked his bottom lip, squeezing his hand just a little, and then he pulled Jeremy back, pressed a hard kiss to that pliant mouth. He didn't care that he was interrupting, and from Jeremy's response, he was pretty sure that Jeremy didn't exactly mind. So he took his time, tugging on Jeremy's bottom lip, working his way into Jeremy's mouth. A low noise escaped Jeremy, and Damon forced his hand to relax around his neck.

It was too much temptation, the way Jeremy simply yielded to him; it made him struggle to keep his nature in check, to keep himself from biting him every chance he got. The worst part about it was the simple fact that Jeremy had no sense of self-preservation. He would let Damon bite him any time he wanted, would welcome it. He drew back slowly, sucking on that bottom lip, pulling at it until it finally escaped him with a soft 'pop.' Jeremy's eyes stayed closed though, and Damon squeezed once more before pushing him to sit back up.

"Too trusting," he muttered, ignoring the part of himself that desperately wanted to haul Jeremy over to the bed. Jeremy laughed at him-- _laughed_ at him-- and twisted around in the chair to look up at him. Amusement faded slowly to concern, and Damon waved a hand. "Looks worse than it is," he finally said, and Jeremy's eyes widened.

"You're muddy. ... Is that blood? Are you okay?"

Damon frowned at him, and Jeremy immediately closed his mouth, although the expression stayed exactly where it was on his face. Damon wasn't certain if he liked _that_ ; he couldn't remember the last time anyone had asked him that and meant it.

"I'm fine," he finally said, and he glanced over toward the bed. He couldn't see the small bag he'd stowed there. "Just need to change clothes."

Jeremy hesitated, and then he said softly, "You took your change the other night, Damon. I mean... you're welcome to mine, but... you don't have clothes here any more."

Damon's frown deepened, but he realized that Jeremy was right. He'd taken his change two days ago after he'd coaxed Jeremy into a ... messy situation. He grinned at the memory, and then he shrugged. "No matter. I'll wear yours." He tilted his head, listening to the rhythms of the house, and then he smiled slowly at Jeremy. "Join me in the shower?"

He knew that it was utterly ridiculous. A risk that they really shouldn't be taking given that he wasn't ready for the confrontation that would come from it. Elena would screech at him; Stefan would scowl and somehow manage to brood even _more_ blatantly. But Jeremy glanced at him, and a slow smile spread over his face too, and Damon knew that he was going to do it. Stupid, but given the heat coursing through him, it was something he was willing to risk.

Besides, tonight was family night. He'd look just as suspicious in Jeremy's clothes. Might as well make it interesting by adding wet hair to the mix.

Damon pulled Jeremy with him into the bathroom, locked the door joining to Elena's room, and turned on the water. Jeremy fidgeted for a moment, but a quick look from Damon and he was stripping off his clothes with a sigh. The effect-- Damon assumed he was going for the petulant brat-- was completely ruined by the eager smile on his face though. Damon's clothes were kicked over to one side, and he hauled Jeremy into the shower with him, not waiting before he pinned the kid against the wall.

The tile was cool, a sharp contrast to the heat of Jeremy's skin, the almost too-hot water that Damon had pouring over his back. He pulled Jeremy down enough to press another kiss-- hard and hungry-- against those lips, and Jeremy made a soft moan at the feel, shivering at the temperature differences. Damon pulled back to lick at the side of Jeremy's throat, and he felt fangs erupt the moment that Jeremy tilted his head back.

Quickly, he pulled back, breathing deeply and turning to feel the water rushing over his skin. He wasn't about to bite Jeremy somewhere that it would be more for show than for actual use. No matter how appealing the visual was of Jeremy standing under the spray of water, blood coloring the water as it streamed over his skin. He put his hands on the wall, closing his eyes, focusing on the feeling of the breath in his lungs.

Jeremy's hands touched his back, and then slowly, hesitantly, they slid around to pull him close. Damon smiled at the sensation. He couldn't remember the last person who had been so gentle with him, who had treated him as though he might break. He leaned back into the touch just a bit, and then he turned back around. He had control of himself.

He looked up at Jeremy; the kid's hands were still around his waist, his palms flat against Damon's back. Damon could feel him lightly scratching at the skin there, and he reached up to push his hands into Jeremy's hair, to pull him down for a kiss. He was gentle this time, really savoring it.

But no amount of gentle was going to make the ache go away, and as though he _knew_ , Jeremy slid down, breaking the kiss as he sank down to his knees. Damon leaned against the wall, his lips parted slightly as he looked down at Jeremy, watched as Jeremy first licked at the very tip of him, and then slid his mouth over Damon's length.

Damon couldn't stop himself from tangling his fingers in Jeremy's wet hair, and when Jeremy started to suck, started to move over him, Damon's eyes slid closed. Jeremy held the base of him with one hand, careful to take no more than he could actually handle. On occasion, his enthusiasm got ahead of his capability, and he would draw back with a gasp and a sheepish smile.

Damon had certainly had sex with far more skilled partners, but there was something endearing about the stark contrast of naivety and worldly attitude that Jeremy had. Something addictive in the way that he submitted so beautifully, taking anything that Damon demanded of him. Damon's fingers trailed through Jeremy's hair, and then he gently pulled Jeremy to stand back up.

He captured those lips one more time, and then he wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist. It took less coaxing than he'd expected, but he got Jeremy's legs around his own hips. He pushed a finger into his mouth, needing something more slippery than water, at least to get it started, and then he slid that hand down over Jeremy's back. He pushed inside, and Jeremy made a low noise against him.

It was difficult, keeping his balance and holding Jeremy-- the kid was all arms and legs-- even with the wall to take off most of Jeremy's weight. Between the water still almost-scalding his back and the blood he could hear rushing through Jeremy's veins, he was struggling, breathing more heavily than normal. But he wanted this, _needed_ it, and after he got two fingers in, he was more or less certain that Jeremy wasn't going to tense up too much on him.

Damon pushed in without any further warning, growling at the friction. The water wasn't quite enough by itself, but he was not about to stop, not with Jeremy so hot around him, so tight. He pulled back just enough to look at Jeremy's face, to make _sure_ , and then he shifted against the body he had trapped between himself and the wall. He didn't move much, just enough to rub Jeremy's length between them, just enough to make himself shiver.

Jeremy would have moaned-- Damon could feel it bubbling up-- but he buried his face in Damon's shoulder, muffling it as best he could. Damon didn't think Elena or anyone else could have heard it, not over the water. At the feel of Jeremy biting the crook of his shoulder though, he stopped caring. Elena, Jenna, and Stefan could hear whatever any of them damned well heard.

He moved a little faster, growling over Jeremy's ear, his body working in over time. He felt as though he were on fire, and he could feel Jeremy's release between them, could feel it splatter over his own stomach. He bit Jeremy's neck-- no fangs though-- and held on. Jeremy, submitting as beautifully as ever, just clung to him, riding out the storm as best he could. Damon didn't have anything left to offer him.

He couldn't even warn him before his hips snapped upwards, burying himself completely, his own release a sharp extension of the motion. He felt Jeremy sliding out of his arms, felt him sliding all the way down to simply sit in the bottom of the tub, staring at the wall across from them. A faint smile was on his face, and Damon pushed down the surge of pride that came from seeing it.

"Let me see," he demanded, and Jeremy rolled his head back, looking up at him for a moment.

"What?" The 't' was hardly on the word, and Jeremy's legs slid down to stretch out in front of him. Damon crouched down, picking Jeremy up again, just enough to get him back up on his feet.

He pushed Jeremy into the stream of water, his fingers already searching. He couldn't smell blood, and after he'd assured himself that he hadn't torn anything, he helped Jeremy soap up and wash off. He stole another kiss before he gently nudged Jeremy out of the shower. He soaked up the last of the hot water, taking the few moments of privacy to wash himself off. He also borrowed Jeremy's shampoo and conditioner.

He was pretty sure that the different, yet familiar scent would drive Stefan crazy.

Damon didn't linger that long though, not with Jeremy in the next room, digging through his closet. A faint grin crossed his face, and he walked in the room right as Jeremy triumphantly brandished a t-shirt. Damon's brow furrowed, because the thing was a bright blue with some sort of video game character emblazoned across it.

Jeremy offered him a faint smile. "It's the smallest thing I have," he said quickly. "Went through a growth spurt few months ago, and Aunt Jenna donated pretty much everything I used to have."

"Oh, Aunt Jenna. Always doing good, isn't she?" Damon reached out and rubbed the material between his fingers before he shook his head. "No. Keep it. I'll wear something bigger." He nudged Jeremy out of the way and fished out a black shirt. After just a moment, he also pulled out Jeremy's favorite pair of jeans. Jeremy made a low noise but didn't stop him as he pulled them on.

He didn't need a belt, but the jeans were noticeably too long in the leg for him and rode a little low on his hips; the shirt was clearly too wide in the shoulders. He glanced at his reflection, wrinkling his nose. Jeremy was trying to hide a smile behind his hand, and Damon glanced at him arching an eyebrow. "Something funny, Gilbert?"

Jeremy coughed quickly, shaking his head. "Nope. Not a thing." His eyes were too wide though, and Damon studied him until he finally cracked. Didn't take long. "You can't go downstairs like that." Jeremy held up a hand when Damon took a step toward him. "I mean it! Jenna and Elena will notice!"

Damon pulled Jeremy close, reaching up and wrapping his hand around the back of Jeremy's neck. "It's family night, Jeremy. We're both going downstairs." He grinned at Jeremy's shocked expression, and he kissed Jeremy's forehead before pulling away. "Promised to help Aunt Jenna cook."

Jeremy sputtered something else, following him quickly to the door, then toward the stairs. "Damon, what are you doing? You were the one who said-"

"Damon! I didn't realize you'd come in!" Jenna was already at the foot of the stairs, her brow furrowing as she glanced Damon over. He offered her his very best smile, raising an eyebrow.

"Jenna. You look ravishing." He guided her back into the kitchen, his grin widening as he heard Jeremy groan. "What are we cooking tonight?" He listened as Jeremy headed into the living room, flipping on the video game console. Satisfied that Jeremy wasn't going to try to ruin his fun, he turned his attention back to Jenna.

He could hear Elena and Stefan on the porch, and as he chopped vegetables for Jenna, he tuned into them, making certain that there wasn't anything going on that he needed to know. It was a unique opportunity since they didn't realize he was inside. Sadly, the most interesting thing that he caught was something about Stefan's diet. He wrinkled his nose and instead glanced over at Jenna.

She poured them both a glass of wine, and then leaned back against the counter. She was still studying him, and he pretended not to notice. He made what pleasant conversation he could, wondering just how long it would take Stefan to notice that he was inside. It took longer than it should have, at any rate.

"Is Rick coming over?" He popped a carrot piece in his mouth, another disarming smile on his face.

Jenna simply raised an eyebrow, letting him know that she wasn't buying what he was selling. "Not tonight. Next time."

"Probably for the best. I mean," Damon chopped a few more carrots and dumped them into the pot, "the point of family night is to share it with family, right?"

"Mm... That _was_ the original idea."

"Oh, Jenna..." Damon put a hand up to his chest. He did his best to look wounded, but all he felt was appreciation for the jibe. He _liked_ Jenna, no matter how much of a hard time he gave her. "You don't like me here?"

Jenna leaned forward, tapping him on the end of the nose with the rim of her glass. "You, mister, are Trouble." He heard the capitalization in the way that she said the word.

He sighed and shrugged, carrying the cutting board over to the sink. "Guilty as charged," he said cheerfully as he turned on the faucet. Finally, Stefan noticed him, and he called out, "Hello there, baby bro," just as Stefan entered the room, hand on Elena's wrist protectively. "Elena. Looking lovely as always."

Jenna pointed a finger at him, and he held up his hands, soap bubbles and all. "Innocent statement," he defended quickly, and he laughed at the sheer number of disbelieving glances he got. He looked over toward Jeremy, not missing the flash of movement that proved that Jeremy was involved in the game on _purpose_ , as an excuse to ignore him.

He would extract payback from Jeremy later.

More polite conversation, and he felt Stefan staring at his still-wet hair. He was pretty sure that Stefan kept looking between himself and Jeremy-- no wonder, given their matching appearances and smells-- and throughout the scrutiny, he kept the blandest smile possible on his face. By the time they all sat down to eat, his jaw ached.

Elena kept staring at him, and finally, he indulged her by asking, "Something on your mind, Elena?"

She hesitated only briefly. "Damon... are those J-"

"Elena, dear, pass me the salt, please." Jenna caught her eyes and shook her head just slightly, and Damon leaned forward, intrigued. Elena's frown deepened, but she took the hint because she didn't ask anything else. Damon was almost disappointed. He'd been certain that, of everyone at the table, _she_ would have the nerve to outright ask.

He continued to amuse himself then by pulling his fork out of his mouth as slowly as possible, well aware that Jeremy was watching him. Damon could feel the tension in the kid across the table from him, and his grin widened as he felt Jeremy nudge him with a foot. Trying to get him to stop? To behave?

All things given, dinner could have gone a lot worse, and even if he did have to endure Stefan chaperoning him home, it had been well worth it. He could imagine what Jenna and Elena were both gearing up to say, even if they wouldn't say it to Jeremy. They'd catch Damon alone at some point over the next few days, giving him the 'stay away from Jeremy' speech. A glance over toward Stefan, and Damon chuckled.

Stefan would get to be first though.

Damon poured himself a glass of whiskey the moment they hit the door to the Salvatore home. He was pretty sure he'd be craving more than what little alcohol he had in his system for this speech.

"You can't be... doing anything with Jeremy, Damon." Stefan was pacing, rubbing his hands on the front of his jeans.

Damon furrowed his brow, tapping the edge of the glass against his bottom lip as he considered it. "Why? Jealous?" He grinned slowly, and when Stefan scowled, he sipped some of the whiskey. "I mean, it's only fair, right? You got one Gilbert... I got the other. Everyone wins." He tilted the glass toward Stefan, a mock-toast.

"What? No. No, you don't get to have Jeremy."

"Mm... Wouldn't you _love_ to get to tell me what to do?" Damon raised an eyebrow, letting the glass settle on the table with the decanter. "Sad fact is though that, well..." He shrugged. "It's not up to you. It's not up to Elena, or Jenna." He traced a finger around the rim of the glass. "It's up to Jeremy, isn't it? Jeremy and," he gasped slightly. "Oh, that's right! Jeremy and _me_."

Stefan clenched one fist, and Damon tilted his head, curious if Stefan would actually swing. It took a lot to provoke Stefan to that point. But the hand relaxed, and Damon's smile widened. He walked over to his brother, patting Stefan's shoulder lightly. He was pretty sure that Stefan could smell the shampoo with him that close.

"It's okay. It's a natural reaction."

He was still laughing to himself as he headed up to his own room, leaving Stefan with the half-finished glass of whiskey. He had no doubts that it would be empty by morning.


End file.
